The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-/Story Mode
Prologue - Ties of Battle Two people known as Amari and Rayén, who claim to be the strongest magic authorities, know the stories about what happened in the past two years. Starting with Snow's travel to Adel's place, Maxima being consumed by vengeance to Mondo's unwilling Threat. Later the President Mark Holly of Linoa gives a speech about a state of emergency due to the threat, and the peace treaty between the World of Arcana and the Earth, to make an alliance to destroy the godly threat, then, the seven protagonists (Blake, Sienna, Eliza, Jonathan, Caesar -since he is a main character-, Snow -the mascot-, and Mondo -since he is the main protagonist in his spin-off-) are walking to a concert-like stage to face against seven evil people that they are apparently, Dark Anthem's followers. The Opening: Distorted Idolatry is about to play. Episode 1 - The Beginning of the End The story starts with a Training session by the three Travers Sampson Siblings fighting each other using new devices such as the Installs, made from "technology of another world", implying that after the peace only FEAST can handle the complexity of the ancient Arcana technology, which is observed by Maya Akatsuki, a young Minor Arcana with extraordinary power level. Also with new agent Caprice Santana introducing herself, Roger orders control and safety. Blake was preparing his solo debut while being helped by Gavin and Zelda due to being the first time that plays alone. But for some reason, Rose isn't here, Zelda says that Rose is late because she had some problems due to the traffic, but she will. However the concert is starting and Blake is nervous. But Rose came in time and secretly enters between the audience, or their relationship would be a running scandal. After the battle, Sienna forgot that they were set to go to Blake's Concert after her Victory against her half siblings, Eliza mocks her while Jonathan is confused for the situation, however, little did know the three that the two performances were to be in the same day. Ameth appears running into the base saying that she came a bit late because of the traffic. Maya orders them to take a break to give door to others such as Shawn, Lars and the others. Meanwhile while the concert is playing, the police is doing a shooting due to the fact that a wild Van is running out of control without a driver. The crazy van was running crushing people. The emergency arrived just in time and the Siblings are called by the higher authorities to fight against the Running Van, Sienna offers herself to go alone as she is the only one of them who can drive a bike. Lars tells to her that he is going with her and bringing his weaponry, so is Eliza. BOSS I: The Uncontrollable Van of Terror! - Extra-Van-Ganza! - Episode 2 - Dark Light - BOSS II: The stoic underdog Musician! - Leon Mercury! A mysterious man of name Leon Mercury singlehandledly defeats Blake in their first encounter. Saying that he relies too much on money and fame. Which might be or not true. Episode 3 - Illusion and Falsehood - Episode 4 - The Ensemble Vs. Arcana - Snow thinks about Blake, to the point probably fell in love with him and she just can't decipher that. So she harms herself to suffer for it. In the end of the episode, Rose wants to help her friends desperately, but her recklessness guide her to fight the biggest foe she had to face, Rhyme, the Dark Anthem. She didn't tell anyone to avoid hurting Blake's emotions. The only ones she told was Captain Roger, Gavin and Tabitha. Episode 5 - Ragnarok - The fans that whose souls were corrupted after the scandalous news turned out to be Rhyme's machinations and Camilla's magic. Merged into the demon Leviathan. Blake is saddened for this. Sienna warned him this battle is going to be tough. - Rose in The Ruby was defeated in brutal means by Rhyme's powerful Night Fighter, when the Ragnarok Trio came, it was too late, she was later transferred in the hospital, barely alive, Blake didn't know until the news came in tomorrow's news, albeit she wasn't fully mentioned until Jazz was surfing the internet and Gavin came to the Snider residence with Rock and Martha's suspicions came into reality, they didn't say anything until Blake knew by hearing the conversation, he was direct in saying that he is neither a fool and he will pay a visit to her tomorrow, and thinks he is an idiot for not helping her, wanting to cry. Later Jazz comes to Blake's room and he is seen crying silently. Meanwhile Beltran and Kai are doing the daily destruction. In the end of the episode Dynamo appears doing a secret mission with the assistance of Alexa, his sister who he calls Seraphina, but she has Narcolepsy problems due to the fact that she was training a lot at expense of her usual ten hours of sleeping, that's why she almost never ends her speech. They were talking about several 'accidents'. Episode 6 - Bravely - BOSS VI: The End bringer! Dark Anthem's persona... Rhyme! The Episode Ends with the engagement of Blake and Rose after Rhyme's first defeat. Sienna and the siblings accomplished their mission and left their posts, but they say the mission is not over yet, because Anthem's followers just started their chaotic plans. After credits, it is confirmed that Rhyme is still active since Allegro is still on earth. Implying that the war is just starting to rise up... Episode 7 - Aria of Hope - Episode 8 - A last Octave - A "boy" named Darryl Justice Anarchy appears in between of the Kraken battle in "his" robot which has a clock theme, who made an intervention to save Snow from the Demon's Teeth. Saying that "he" missed her. Snow is shocked not because of the encounter, is because of the power "he" acquired. - It turns out, Darryl is a her. Because she hates her feminibity or the concept of it. Because she feels it makes her weak and sensible. Things lost on her. BOSS VIII: The Second coming of the Infinity Vault! - Her name is Darryl Justice Anarchy! Episode 9 - Bloodstained Shell Camilla's plan is already set on motion. Using her Amazon Guardians to attack the city which is ended in a grand fire. She confesses that she despises men because the Sages killed her twin sister, who turned out to be Cassius. - SUB BOSS IX: All or nothing! - Cadenza's overprotective Father Anonym! - In the end of the episode, due to their nature as Time Ring users after Camilla's defeat, Cadenza and Anonym leave the present. Episode 10 - The War between Gods - While Joker, Allegro and Rhyme are fighting to the death in an abandoned city in the middle of a nowhere island. Mondo is fighting Void when trying the Supreme Song by himself, the result is the rebirth of Nameless to fight with his fellow soldiers. - Meanwhile Mildred is agonizing herself against the abusive tactics of Arc's manipulation, with only Caesar and Tusk on her side fighting the Shadow Clones. Without herself knowing the battle was getting streamed throught the net. The reactions didn't waited long, Shawn, and Caprice were scared, Orion comforted Jazz, Sienna facepalmed, Roger and Ameth fear how Gavin and Adel would react to it. The people outside run out of fear. On the Academy, Melody gossiped to Nia, Aurelius and Will who were watching, the first fearing what her Husband would react, as he is scary, Adel came running furiously to see what happens, saying Arc vs. Mildred is one sided and he is going to kill her if he doesn't enter to the fight, punching a wall, then Gavin came minutes later, saying nothing and sitting down into a chair, hinting that he already saw the ongoing battle. Adel asks to him if he saw the fight. Gavin responds with anger that Arc has no reason to harm their only cousin, but also he says he is going to kill him if she dies. Nia tries her best to calm him down, but is stopped by him, Will says he understands his anger, but being an uncontrolled dude doesn't help. Adel tries to control his fury, Aurelius tells that the only way to save Mildred is to go in action. Gavin swears he is going to use the Supreme Song, Nia is scared because the side effects are dangerous as was seen in Blake's debut. Gavin doesn't care about that if is for saving a life and the five going to the place of the battle, using Nia's super fast secret Jet. Meanwhile Mildred is angry, yet she can't keep with Arc's Newfound power. - Gavin does a solo Supreme when he arrives from the Jet. Tusk is shocked, because a normal man couldn't do it at first. Episode 11 - Phobos Slash Deimos Beltran starts his plan inducing plants with poison. - In the end of the Episode, Blake goes alone to save the planet from Anthem's reborn form, the only one who is behind him appears with Raven-like wings but is human. He calls to his superiors that he is taking a job for hire in vigilantism. Being named "Lancelot". Episode 12 - The Final Act Blake is on a isolated place that resembles the hell itself. It is Final Bout, the auditorium. But with multiple distorted images instead. - After the Anthems fused Blake runs to save the world alone, later Snow appears running, then Caesar, then Mondo, the siblings and the band. Epilogue - A new Start Final Fates After Anthem restarts the time. This happens. * Blake Snider: Plays in his concert remembering his friends and his family. * Sienna Travers: Is with her family celebrating new years. * Eliza Sampson: Is with her family and Aurelius defeating thugs. * Jonathan Travers: Is with Zelda investigating about the secrets of the world. * Gavin Albain: Is in the school celebrating the graduates, Jazz included. * Zelda Grayson: With Jonathan she is investigating while Leo runs. * Rose Belladonna: Is in her house watching Blake's concert for her safety. * Roger Masters: Proposes a wedding with Ameth. * Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: Accepts the marriage proposal. * Mildred Albain: Celebrates Adel's victory on Gavin's behalf. * Shawn Grayson: Wins a game championship and celebrates it with Caprice. * Jazz Milford: Celebrates her graduation with Gavin and the teachers. * Lucas White: Disappeared after the events. * Lars Jagger: Is with Irma cheering up about new years in the manor. * Irma Sierra: Celebrating new years in her manor jumping. * Reflect: Takes off the identity and finds out that her dad Sebastian is alive. * Tristan Cruz: Is alongside a reconciled Alice and Sebastian. * Wilhelm Krone: Calls a friend named Rachel when he drinks with Troy. * Aurelius Kruger: Is with Eliza's family. * Reed: Is alongside Melody and Alto in the Purgatory playing his guitar. * Melody: Is seen dancing at the music while hugging a little doll. * Cadenza: Doesn't exist anymore, and is a vague memory, rebirths in one year. * Adel Albain: Is Celebrating a new Wrestling championship, with support of Freed and Letizia. * Mondo Kitsch: He is a complete ruthless warrior, he and Void are one and he will protect his family. * Ballerina: The ballerina are dancing alongside the other Ballerinos. * Shade Prism 2: Is in family celebrating new years. * Julius Caesar Travers: Returns back with Tusk in the past. * Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood: Is back with Caesar. * Leon Mercury: Invites Tabitha to Eliza's house. * Joker: Leads the Arcana forces in the Otherworld. * Camilla: Died in tragic circumstances after her final battle. * Beltran Camus: Self-destructs after his the final battle. * Genesis: She is seen with Dio in the Otherworld. * Orion of Eridanus: Is celebrating the wedding between Perseus and Andromeda. * Lloyd Flynn: Is in the military graduation with Cornelius and Anita. * Anita Sophia Falcon: Is giving the speech to the graduates. * Freed Lenoir: Is celebrating Adel's victory drunk. * Letizia Fen Ling: Her mechanical remains are with Natassja. * Mariya Azarova: Is seen sleeping in her free day. * Grant Decker: Is now the manor's Butler and goes to wake up Mariya. * Ofelia White: Disappeared after the events. * Rock Donovan Snider: Is supporting his Son's career as his bodyguard alongside Martha. * Shade Prism 1: Is supporting her son's career alongside her husband. * Andromeda of Cassiopeia: Is marrying Perseus. * Perseus of Auriga: Marries Andromeda. * Alto: Is dancing with Melody in the Purgatory. * Rupert Ark: Passed away after misuse of his power. * Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia: Gives the wedding rings to the newlyweds. * Fortunae: Opens a casino on the Otherworld. * Tabitha: She is introduced back to Leon's family. * Darryl Justice Anarchy: Instructs dancing to new members of the Dance Crew. * Dynamo: Goes back to the Dream Revolution Team and joins Alexa and Blade to fight Alison. * Lancelot Axel Spencer: Is with his family at least, and as usual Keith gives the cold shoulder.